I'll Trade You
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Sonny and Chad are all over the magazine's as Hollywood's cutest couple and Tawni is tired of it! She has a plan to get a piece of the attention but she is going to need some help from her cast members.
1. Making Deals

**Hello Friends : ) Well this is my first SWAC and my first Tawni/Nico story! I'm going to call them Taco cause I saw them referred to that in Banana Babe903's summary and loved it! So here is my taco, I don't own any characters, hope you enjoy! **

"I'm so sick of this! It's not fair!" Tawni Hart whined and threw a magazine across the prop house. She plopped down face first on the couch and screamed into a pillow. Tawni hadn't noticed her co-worker Nico Harris sitting quietly in a chair in the back of the room shopping for fashionable hats on his laptop.

"I'm so tired of seeing little miss sunshine and her conceited little boyfriend all over these stupid little magazines," she yelled deciding to lay her head on the pillow rather than scream into it.

"How many times are you going to say the word little? And I hate to break it to you glitter-pants but you're conceited too," Zora said, appearing out of nowhere dangling on a rope from the ceiling.

"No, I'm Tawni Hart, there is a very distinctive difference," Tawni replied not caring about Zora's unusual (well usual if you knew her) sudden appearance. The blonde sat up and fixed her curls.

"What's the big deal anyway," Zora asked while raising an eyebrow at Nico. Nico just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in response.

Tawni was too busy scowling at the pile of magazines covered with "Cutest Hollywood Teen Couple" and "CDC and ASM…WOW!" on the table in front of the couch to notice. "It's not fair she gets all the attention! I mean, I'm just as pretty, if not more, and certainly just as loveable, also if not more," Tawni cried. "I need a cute Hollywood boyfriend," Tawni huffed and crossed her arms.

"Have you met you? It won't be hard to catch him but after five minutes with you he'll be screaming and running toward the door," Zora laughed.

"Hey, that's only happened four…nine…twelve," Tawni sighed, "whatever."

"You could always just Photoshop a picture of you and some brain-dead piece of arm candy and send it to Tween Weekly. Once it is one magazine, give it twenty-four hours and it is in them all," Zora suggested to Tawni and hopped down onto the couch beside her.

"Zora that is so…brilliant," Tawni smiled and leaned in to hug Zora but stopped and patted her lightly on the head.

"Now who shall be lucky enough to be romantically linked to the wonderful me," Tawni thought aloud, loving the idea.

Nico began to speak but was interrupted by Zora saying, "What about one of those _Mackenzie Falls _losers?"

"Perfect little one! If Sonny can date the enemy, so can I," Tawni patted Zora on the head again.

"Except Sonny is actually dating the enemy and your lying to the world," Zora laughed and pulled a bag of pistachios out of her pocket.

"Minor details, anyway I'm going to need someone who is pretty ninja to go sneak me out a picture of one of those pretty boys," Tawni smiled sweetly and patted Zora on the head lightly again.

"If you pat me on the head again, I'm going to rip your hand off," Zora smiled back and Tawni scooted away from her young co-worker. Nico stiffened a laugh and continued listening to the girls. "If you want me to do the job you have to do something for me first," Zora stated.

"What is it," Tawni asked eager to put her plan into action.

"Grady has a forty-nine ounce jar of mayonnaise and need for my pistachios," Zora informed Tawni. Nico remembered the jar of mayonnaise his best friend kept in their dressing room. He smiled in response to his thoughts and continued listening.

"He seriously has a forty-nine ounce, wait you eat pistachios with mayonnaise," Tawni questioned.

"Who said anything about eating," Zora smiled and pulled a candlestick out of her other pocket.

"I don't even want to know," Tawni said scooting further away from Zora, "but how am I suppose to get the jar from him."

"Not my problem, now get me my jar or no deal blondie," Zora said and with that she climbed back up her rope.

"Okay, mayonnaise here I come," Tawni yelled and walked towards the door.

At the same time, Nico headed towards the door and caught Tawni's eye. "Oh hey Nico, I hadn't seen you in here," Tawni smiled.

"Yeah, I was just looking at Bailey hats on my laptop," Nico smiled back.

"As in The Bailey Hat Company," Tawni asked.

"Yes, you would be corrected," Nico, responded.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Guys usually don't care about style and designers but I guess I shouldn't' be surprised, I mean you are always the best dressed person here," Tawni explained playing with a curl, "besides me of course."

Nico laughed, happy to know that Tawni approved of his fashion sense. He watched her play with one of her curls and said, "If I had hair as nice as yours and curls courtesy of Aveda hair care products I would have to be best dressed all the time too."

"You know about product," Tawni asked stepping closer to Nico and tilting her head to the side.

"Well yeah, actually I was wondering," Nico began as Grady walked down the hallway past the two. Tawni stopped paying attention when she saw Grady and interrupted her friend.

"Sorry Nico got to go," and with that Tawni sped down the hallway to catch up with Grady.

Nico sighed and looked down at the ground. A second passed and Nico looked back up and towards his dressing room with a smile on his face.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter : ) **


	2. Portlyn's Food Monkey

"Grady, Grady," Tawni yelled after her chipper friend as she followed him into the studio cafeteria.

"Yesh," Grady responded turning towards his fellow blonde while grabbing a tray.

"Um Grady," Tawni smiled while placing a hand on his shoulder, "pal, I have a tiny favor to ask you."

"No," Grady immediately said turning back toward the line. After he got his food, he went to sit at a table.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask," Tawni whined following him. She sat down across from him and smiled. "Grady, buddy, pal," she started before he cut her off.

"I don't want to be your glosser Tawni, I don't care how many times you ask, the answer is no," Grady pouted.

"I'm not asking that," Tawni rolled her eyes, "but I don't understand why you act like you have any better offers."

"As a matter of fact Portlyn wants me to be her utensil manager," Grady smiled.

"Her what," Tawni asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her utensil manager, you know cut up her steaks for her, cool off her soups to feed them to her, wipe the crumbs off her face," Grady smiled and took the first bit of his lunch.

"You rather spoon feed her than be my glosser," Tawni crossed her arms, "she has split ends you know."

"Uh duh I want to spoon feed her," Grady said with his mouth full, ignoring the hair comment, "she is a complete hottie."

"Yeah and you're a real charmer with you lunch falling out of your mouth," Tawni frowned handing him a napkin. "Anyway, the favor isn't about being my glosser, it's about your jar of mayonnaise," Tawni stated.

"How did you know about that," Grady asked as he wiped his face.

"Let's just say I have my sources," Tawni smiled, "so give it to me," she finished standing up and motioning for him to follow.

"No way, it's my most prized possession," Grady said dramatically holding a hand over his heart.

Tawni sighed and sat back down. "Fine, what can I get for you," she asked picking at her nail.

"What do you mean," Grady asked pushing away his tray.

"I need the jar of mayonnaise, which I find is extremely weird for you to have so much by the way, to trade for a service I need," Tawni explained still picking at her nail and not looking at Grady.

"A big silver spoon," Grady said simply.

Tawni looked up at Grady with a raised eyebrow and repeated, "A big silver spoon."

"Yeah, it's exactly what I need so Portlyn will let me be her utensil manager," Grady clapped his hands together.

"I thought you said she already asked you to be her monkey," Tawni asked.

"Well she posted a tweet saying she was offering the position and I have to have it," Grady replied not offended by the monkey remark.

"Let me guess, because she is hot," Tawni said, "well according to you she is."

"Yes and if I have a big shiny silver spoon she will have no choice but to let me be her utensil manger," Grady smiled. "I can see it now, I'll walk in, show her the spoon and she will say 'hello you healthy hunk of man, why don't you take your big spoon and feed me sweet bowls of ice cream while I'm wearing my uniform' and then I will," Grady explained.

"Yeah, cause that's totally going to happen," Tawni said sarcastically.

"Well if you want my jar, you're going to have to get me the spoon," Grady stood up from the table.

_Well I really need Zora to get me a picture of a Mackenzie Falls guy so I can get my well-earned attention from the press, _Tawni reasoned with herself. "Fine, I'll get the spoon," she sighed and stood too.

"Good," Grady patted her shoulder, "I'm going to go find out what kinds of ice cream my woman likes." With that, he walked out of the cafeteria and out of sight.

"Great, where am I going to find a big sliver spoon," Tawni yelled out causing an incoming Sonny to jump a little.

"Well I know Marshall has one in his office," Sonny said sweetly offering Tawni one of her apple slices.

"What's with all the oversized stuff people keep here, first the mayonnaise, now the spoon," Tawni said angrily before chomping on an apple slice.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but it's not the apple slices fault," Sonny said putting the zip-locked bag of apple slices in her bag.

"This is all your fault Sonny, I want attention, you get attention, I have to get attention," Tawni huffed, "I need mayonnaise and a big spoon." Tawni stormed out of the cafeteria and towards Marshall's office.

"What is she going to do with mayonnaise and a big spoon to get attention," Sonny said aloud with a confused expression.

"I'm sure that isn't the strangest thing you have heard around here," a voice said from a table behind her.

"Hey Nico, I didn't see you there," Sonny smiled while joining her friend.

"Yeah, I've been here for a while," Nico smiled.


	3. Give Me The Spoon Marshall

**Here is Chapter Three friends : ) I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

"Marshall, I need your big sliver spoon," Tawni demanded storming into his office.

"Tawni, I'm sure you have heard of knocking," Marshall smiled until he recognized the look on her face. "I mean Tawni, what can a do for my favorite little comedian today." Her expression softened and she took a seat in his office. Marshall had learned over the years that the best way to deal with one of Tawni's fits is to compliment her and be as comforting as possible. He did not have any children of his own and after working with Tawni since she was seven he thought of her as a daughter or at least a niece.

"Marshall, I need your spoon to trade with Grady for his big jar of mayonnaise, so I can give it to Zora so she can take a picture of one of Chad's flunkies, so I can Photoshop it and be in the magazines like Sonny," Tawni said in one breath.

"Yeah, I don't really understand what you are talking about, but I'm always up for a trade," Marshall laughed.

"Why am I not surprised," Tawni, muttered.

"What was that," Marshall asked.

"Oh nothing," Tawni smiled, "what can I get for you boss man."

"Well, ever since your teacher and I stopped dating, I've been out of the game as you kids say it," Marshall began.

"The game," Tawni repeated stifling a giggle.

"Yeah, well I finally got a date with one of the make-up artist in the studio and I want to make a good impression," Marshall continued.

"What does this have to do with me," Tawni asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"I may not know much, but I do know women love a good smelling gentleman and to smell my best I need to wear the best, I need Clive Christian," Marshall finished striking a model pose.

"Wow Marshall, about time you got some real taste," Tawni joked, "but that stuff is like six-hundred and fifty dollars a bottle and only one person in the entire studio wears it."

"Exactly, and if you can get him to lend you the bottle for just a few spritzes you can have my big sliver spoon," Marshall replied while pulling out a large sliver spoon from his desk.

"Fine, I'll go find Chad," Tawni said getting up from the chair, "I hope you plan on wearing something nicer than that Marshall."

"Off you go Tawni," Marshall replied fidgeting with his tie.

Tawni walked out of the office and into the hallway where she found Nico standing near the door. "Were you trying to listen to our conversation Nico," Tawni asked with an accusing look.

"Of course not," Nico stuttered and looked at his shoes.

"I think you were," Tawni said playfully poking him in the chest.

"Okay, you caught me, but I couldn't hear too much through the door," Nico confessed raising his hands like a convicted criminal.

"Why would you be doing that," Tawni asked, "I mean I'm use to guys following me around and all but," she finished flashing a smile.

"Yeah I'm sure," Nico, laughed before receiving a playful punch his now lowered arms.

"Hey, it's true," Tawni, said flipping her hair.

"Yeah and that's why you are making deals with Marshall for his big spoon so you can get Zora to take a picture of some manikin for you," Nico smirked.

"How did you know about that," Tawni gasped no longer enjoying the lighthearted interaction.

"I have my sources," Nico joked with the inquiring girl.

"You can't tell anyone about this Nico," Tawni threatened stepping closer to him with a scowl planted on her face.

"Tawni, I know not to mess with you when you have that look on your face," Nico backed to the wall no longer smiling and resumed his position of hands arms.

"That's right," Tawni, said poking him in the chest again but with more force. "Now if you are going to be a snoop and since I don't like talking to Chad, who's also at fault for my current predicament, you are going to get him to lend you his cologne."

"Oh so this is the next step in your little venture," Nico said smirking, "okay, sure I'll help."

"Wait, you don't want to trade for anything," Tawni asked a bit surprised after everyone had so readily made a request in exchange for his or her contribution.

"No, I like spending time with you and your Crème Caramel scented Juice Gems Mark lip-gloss," Nico said with his smile returning and his hands lowering once again.

"You know about gloss," Tawni raised an eyebrow and began playing with one of her curls, no longer angry.

"Well I do have three teenaged sisters and I work on set with two teenage girls, so I have learned a few things," Nico explained and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why am I just now finding out so much about you Nico," Tawni asked.

"I guess you never paid attention enough to ask," Nico said looking into her eyes.

"Oh," was all that Tawni could say. _Since when am I lost for words, _Tawni thought. Tawni was shaken from her thoughts from the sound of "Chad Dylan Cooper is fashionable" being yelled in the studio.

"I guess that is my cue," Nico smiled and began to walk to Chad's dressing room.

**Okay : ) Well that is all for this chapter. Soon Tawni's trading venture will be over, will all of this get her what she wants? Until next time lovelies! **


	4. Chad Dylan Cooper is Fashionable

I do not own Sonny With a Chance : ) Okay, now read please.

**Tawni was shaken from her thoughts from the sound of "Chad Dylan Cooper is fashionable" being yelled in the studio.**

"**I guess that is my cue," Nico smiled and began to walk towards Chad's dressing room. **

"**Yeah, and don't take no for an answer," Tawni called after him, "I'll be waiting in the prop house."**

**Nico continued walking until he was standing in front of Chad's dressing room. "Knock knock," Nico said while letting himself in.**

"**What do you want," Chad snapped running his fingers through his hair.**

"**No need to get snappy, remember you promised Sonny you'd be nice to us now that you two are dating," Nico said shaking a finger at the drama king.**

"**Fine Chico, what is it," Chad asked, typing furiously on his phone and taking a seat in his leather chair. **

"**Well at least it's closer than Cloudy," Nico said to himself, shoving one hand into his pocket. "I need to borrow your overpriced cologne tonight."**

"**Why, you don't have a date," Chad laughed and continued typing.**

"**Hey, I could very well have a date tonight for your information," Nico said offended. "What woman can resist chocolate," Nico laughed fixing an imaginary tie with his free hand. **

"**Yeah, I'm sure Romeo," Chad replied not looking up from his phone.**

"**What is with you and that phone," Nico questioned messing with a pair of Chad's shades.**

"**Some stupid fashion blog says that I am not fashionable," Chad complained. "I mean come on; Chad Dylan Cooper is the definition of fashionable! Chad Dylan Cooper is fashionable," Chad yelled out again. **

"**Really, let me see," Nico said walking over to Chad and looking at the blog.**

"**Oh man that's harsh," Nico said after reading the portion of the blog mentioning Chad, "but look, they think Nico Harris is pretty stylish."**

"**Well isn't that dandy for you," Chad sarcastically replied putting his phone away. "What is so great about you?"**

**Nico shrugged his shoulders, popped his collar and smiled, "I guess some of us just have it."**

"**No," Chad said putting a hand up to his chin and studying Nico's outfit. After a few seconds, he snapped his figures and declared, "I've got it, it's those hats."**

"**I guess, but I like to think it's the way I combine," Nico started but was interrupted by Chad.**

"**Give me that hat you are wearing and you can have the entire bottle of cologne," Chad said standing up and reaching for the hat.**

"**Really," Nico asked allowing the actor to take his stylish headwear. **

"**Yeah, once I take Sonny out tonight with this on, this fashion blog person is going to eat their words," Chad smiled to himself.**

"**Wow that was easy," Nico smiled.**

"**Okay whatever," Chad said shoving the cologne bottle in Nico's hand, "off with you."**

**Nico began walking out of the dressing room when he heard Chad say, "Have fun with blabber mouth, Sonny says she loves that cologne." Nico opened his mouth to say something but Chad was lost in his on world with his new hat. Nico put the bottle in his pocket and walked toward the prop house. When he got there, he found Tawni pacing back and forth. **

"**Did you get it," Tawni asked running up to the boy. "You didn't did you, darn," Tawni said running over to the couch and flopping down. Nico laughed and sat down beside her. "What's so funny," Tawni asked crossing her arms.**

"**You are freaking out over nothing, I got the cologne," Nico smiled taking the bottle out of his pocket.**

"**Yes," Tawni squealed taking the bottle out of his hands and hugging it.**

"**Why is this so important to you," Nico questioned turning towards Tawni and sitting Indian style on the couch.**

"**I thought you knew all about my plan," Tawni replied mimicking Nico's position on the couch.**

"**Yeah, I know you want Zora to snap a picture of a drama extra so you can get into a gossip compiler, but why," Nico responded. **

"**You know how I have to have the spotlight Nico," Tawni laughed flipping her hair and doing a shoulder pose.**

"**It's just me and you Tawni, so what is it really," Nico said a little more serious.**

"**If I am not the latest news then what am I," Tawni huffed, "I've been in the spotlight for as long as I can remember and if I am not in the spotlight, who am I." **

"**You don't need public attention to validate who you are Tawni," Nico said sweetly placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you never made it into another magazine again you would still be funny, cunning and talented Tawni Hart."**

"**You forgot pretty," Tawni laughed and flashed a smile. **

"**See, you know that without reading it in a magazine," Nico laughed taking away his hand. **

"**Yeah that's all fine and dandy, but I still love attention, it's apart of me," Tawni shrugged her shoulders and placed a hand on his shoulder, "but thanks for the pep talk." **

"**What's with the word dandy today," Nico mumbled before glancing at the hand that was still on his shoulder.**

**Tawni realized that she was lingering and pulled back her hand. She cleared her throat and asked, "How did you get Pooper to lend this to you anyway."**

"**It was easier than I thought it would be actually," Nico laughed, "All I had to do was give him my hat and he gave me the bottle for keeps."**

"**Great," Tawni smiled until she said, "wait, you gave away your hat for this," and immediately frowned.**

"**Yeah, it was no big deal," Nico waved a hand.**

"**I'm all for people giving things away for me to get what I want, but wasn't that a new hat," Tawni asked.**

"**I have plenty of hats and I will get plenty more, it was my part of the mission remember," Nico stated, "remember you said don't take no for an answer."**

"**Thanks Nico, you're a good friend," Tawni smiled. **

"**Yeah, that's me, the good friend," Nico laughed and rubbed his bare head.**

"**How did you know about this whole thing anyway," Tawni asked with a curious expression.**

"**Well I was in the room during your conversation with Zora, remember," Nico stated simply.**

"**Oh yeah," Tawni replied remembering, "You made the comment about my hair."**

"**Well you have lovely hair," Nico smiled bouncing one of her curls.**

"**Product, fashion, lip-gloss…I never knew we had so much in common," Tawni laughed, "you're like the sister I never had."**

"**Very funny," Nico laughed bouncing a curl towards her nose.**

**Tawni giggled and said, "Really, I never knew."**

"**Once again, you never asked," Nico, said looking at the side of the couch.**

"**Well, maybe I should pay more attention to you," Tawni smiled, "Obviously I'm missing a lot." She glanced at the bottle in her hand and said, "Especially how good of a friend you are." He turned towards her smiling and she leaned over to give him a hug. Before she could reach him however, she heard her cell phone buzz on the table and she reached for it instead. "It's a text message from Zora, she wants the mayonnaise within the next few minutes or no deal," Tawni informed her friend, "I have to go." She got up from the couch and ran out the door. Nico leaned his head against the side of the couch and watched her run out of the room. **

**Okay : ) Here is chapter four, hoped you enjoyed it lovelies!**


	5. Here You Go

Hello : ) Here is Chapter Five, hope you enjoy!!!

Tawni ran frantically down the hall to Marshall's office in her sky blue high heels. She opened his door without knocking again and slumped down into a chair.

"Let me guess, you ran here in those heels," Marshall smiled and the panting girl nodded her head.

"Believe me, these halls are nothing when you've ran a mile through a pumpkin patch," Marshall laughed as Tawni raised an eyebrow, "I've been in this business a long time kid."

"Okay…whatever," Tawni smiled finally able to speak again, "here you go, now give me the spoon," she said handing him the bottle of Clive Christian.

"Oh boy," Marshall grinned spraying himself and shimmying, "watch out Deborah."

"I really need to go now, cough up the spoon boss man," Tawni said standing to her feet and holding out her hand.

"Here you go Tawni," Marshall smiled handing her his big sliver spoon.

"See ya," Tawni smiled walking to the door, "oh and Chad said you can keep the bottle." As she reached the hall she heard another "oh boy" and began running towards the cafeteria.

She found Grady sitting at a table adjacent to the table Portlyn was dinning at. "How did I know you'd be here pining over damaged hair," Tawni said between gasp of air.

"You should really invest in some flats, but let me tell you, running through these halls in heels is nothing compared to," Grady started to say but Tawni put her hand up.

"Let me guess, a pumpkin patch," Tawni rolled her eyes.

"No, teaching Joe how to do the dance to "Single Ladies" in pumps silly," Grady smiled.

"Okay…whatever, just take the spoon and give me the jar of mayonnaise," Tawni demanded.

"Oh beautiful spoon," Grady said with his eyes widened in awe, "let us fulfill our intertwined destinies." He took the spoon, putting it in his back pocket, picked up a cooler that was with him and walked over the table Portlyn was seated at.

"Grady, come back here," Tawni whined as Grady ignored her.

"What do you want Rainy," Portlyn asked the boy when he stood in front of her.

"I see Chad has been talking about me, good things I'm sure my sweet," Grady winked and leaned one arm on the table.

"Look, get away from," Portlyn began but Grady took his free hand and covered her mouth with his pointer finger.

He pulled the big sliver spoon out of his back pocket and held it out in front of her. "So, I hear you are looking for a utensil manager," Grady smiled and leaned closer, "you're looking at him."

"She is going to slap the stupid out of him," Tawni laughed anticipating Portlyn's response.

"I feel like I should slap the stupid out of you and say no," Portlyn said looking into his eyes.

"See, I knew it,' Tawni smiled.

"But how can I when your spoon is so…is so," Portlyn continued now looking at the spoon.

"Big," Grady finished her sentence and winked. Portlyn smiled and fainted forward into his chest.

"Feed me bowls of sweet ice cream you healthy hunk of man," Portlyn sighed looking up at him.

"What'd I tell you," Grady said turning his head back towards Tawni, whose jaw was currently dropped in astonishment. He turned his head back to Portlyn and used the hand that wasn't supporting her to open the cooler, revealing French vanilla ice cream. "Your ice cream my dear."

Tawni shook her head, getting over the shock and walked up to the two. "Do this on your own time, I've got a deadline food monkey," Tawni said pulling Grady away from Portlyn, resulting in Portlyn falling to her knee high socks on the cafeteria floor.

"I'll be back," Grady reached out a hand dramatically while being pulled out the door by Tawni.

"I'll be waiting big sliver spoon man," Portlyn cried out reaching out to him with one hand dramatically from the floor.

Tawni dragged Grady to his dressing room. He opened the door and walked over to a tall stand. "Behold," Grady said lifting up a burgundy cloth and smiling at Tawni.

"Nothing is there but ice spoon boy, where is your massive jar of mayonnaise," Tawni yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"What are talking about," Grady furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the stand holding an empty ice filled case. "My mayonnaise," Grady cried falling to his knees, "Who would steal something so sacred."

"You were trading it for a spoon," Tawni yelled helping the boy up.

"Yeah, but there is a difference between trading and thievery," Grady said sadly leaning on Tawni's shoulder.

"Look, I just need you to come with me to talk to Zora," Tawni started looking at the boy resting on her shoulder, "So you can tell her I earned the mayonnaise fair and square but it was stolen." Grady nodded in agreement and Tawni said, "Maybe she will be reasonable and get me the picture anyway." Tawni pushed Grady off her shoulder and texted Zora to meet her in the prop house. The two left the boy's dressing room and went in the direction of the prop house while passing quickly by Sonny lugging something heavy in her arms.

Okay : ) lovelies, find out next time if Zora will find it in her heart to fulfill Tawni's request without the goods.


	6. A Deal is a Deal

Hello Friends : ) I have two questions for you 1. Do I own Sonny With a Chance? Nope : ) 2. Will Zora find it in her heart to fulfill Tawni's request without the goods?….

"No," Zora said stroking the snake that was draped on her shoulders.

"What do you mean no," Tawni whined stomping her foot on Grady's foot.

"That hurt," Grady screamed. "Look I don't have to deal with this, the short one said no deal without my beloved jar and now that I've witnessed what a cruel world we live in where people just steal large mayonnaise jar, I'm going to sit on the couch and cry," Grady cried and flopped down on the couch.

Just then, Nico walked into the room with a raised eyebrow and said, "Grady, Portlyn said something about 'wanting your big spoon'."

Grady's fake sobs ceased and his usual elated expression reappeared, "All better," he smiled and ran out of the room.

"Anyway…The deal was to get me the forty-nine ounce jar of mayonnaise and in return I would use my skills to snap a shot of a pretty boy for you to leak to the stupid tabloids, therefore no jar, no picture, see ya glitter pants," Zora said walking out of the room. Zora turned back around in the hallway and said, "But since we're almost like family, I'll do you a favor." She turned back around and yelled, "Tawni Hart is desperate, if you could please send her a picture so she can lie to the public it would be greatly appreciated."

Tawni walked over to Zora with her mouth wide opened. "No need to thank me," Zora smiled at the blonde and walked down the hall.

Tawni walked back into the prop house and stood in front of the couch with a shocked expression. "I can't…believe… I did all…of this…for nothing," she growled through clenched teeth. She flopped down on the couch and let out a horrible scream. "The jar gone and I got spoon and weirdoes in the cafeteria and stupid Chad and Sonny," Tawni cried falling over on the couch and fake sobbing into a pillow.

Nico took a seat beside the girl and said, "Its okay Tawni."

"What do you mean its okay," Tawni cried sitting back up. "I told you I need attention and without a picture of an attractive actor I can't be in stupid magazines like Sonny."

"You are really jealous of Sonny aren't you," Nico laughed.

"No, It's just, we have the same dressing room, we are on the same TV show, we should be in the same magazines," Tawni said no longer fake crying but playing with her hair.

"I'd push the subject further but I promised my dad I'd help him shop for my sister's birthday present today," Nico said. Tawni nodded her head and began picking at her nails.

"But before I go," Nico began looking around the room, "I could take a picture with you."

"You," Tawni questioned looking up from her nails.

"I know, it's a stupid idea," Nico laughed nervously and stood up.

"No, I was just surprised," Tawni said quickly and stood up too.

"I know I'm no _Mackenzie Falls _'hottie' but," Nico said looking at the ground.

"Yeah you're not," Tawni nodded but then added quickly, "you're better." Nico looked up and smiled at her. "But are you sure you want to be romantically linked to me," Tawni asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Nico smiled looking back up at Tawni, "I mean that's what friends are for anyway."

"Yeah, and you're a great friend," Tawni said softly, "but I mean any friend that is doing something for me is great," laughed flipping her hair.

Nico laughed and said, "Yeah, I get what you mean." The two stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, looking around the room, Nico feeling nervous and Tawni feeling confused.

"So how about that picture," Tawni smiled, ignoring the previous feeling and clapping her hands together before taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Okay," Nico said clearing his throat and scooting closer to Tawni.

"Here," Tawni said lifting his arm and placing it around her shoulders, "we have to look all cute and couple-like." Tawni counted to three and took the picture. "Adorable," Tawni said showing Nico the picture. "The press will eat this up and I will have my totally deserved spotlight." Tawni cheered and danced around.

Nico laughed while watching the happy girl. "Well, I'm glad I could help," he said.

"Thank you so much Nico," Tawni said, embracing the boy in a tight bear hug.

Nico smiled and shakily put his arms around her. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of her blonde curls.

A moment later Sonny walked into the room and cleared her throat. "Am I interrupting something," she asked sweetly.

"No…umm I have to go now," Nico, stammered pulling away from the hug, "see you later Tawni." With that being said, Nico walked past Sonny and gave her a small wave before exiting the prop house.

"You look happy," Sonny said walking over to a stack of boxes in the corner.

"Yep, and I have some business to take care of," Tawni smiled and began walking towards the door when she heard Sonny say something. "What was that," she asked.

"Oh, I just said darn because I meant to thank Nico on behalf of the Cafeteria Committee."

"Oh well," Tawni said continuing towards the door.

"Yeah, he donated a whole forty-nine ounce jar of mayonnaise, he is so sweet," Sonny said while looking through a box in the room.

Tawni stopped where she was and looked down at the picture on her phone. "What," she said softly and this time she could not ignore the confusion she was starting to feel.

The End : ) I hope you liked it! I was thinking about doing a sequel where Nico and Tawni have to prove they're a couple, review and let me know if you'd be interested in seeing that. Thank you lovelies : )


End file.
